To Break and Mend a Heart
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Renee neglects Bella as a child and so Bella's red-eyed angel "kidnaps" her at the age of seven.After two years of living a life on the run, Bella decides to leave her angel and live with Charlie.  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**To Break and Mend a Heart**

When she was young, Renee often left Bella alone for hours at a time, although her red-eyed angel always watched over her. When she is seven and Renee has been gone for over ten hours, her angel takes her, to give her a better life. For two years they are on the run but she decides that it is best for both of them if she left claiming to have never seen his face and that she didn't know his name, which is true – she had called him "my angel." She is sent to live with Charlie after child services discovers how the "kidnapper" got Bella in the first place. Seven years later, the Cullens move to Forks. But what happens when her angel is among them, and more specifically Jasper is her angel.

_Preface_

As I waited for my red-eyed angel to return to our motel room, I couldn't help but think _Can I live like this any longer? _Sure the past two years had been so much better than the seven before that but the whole U.S. was looking for me_. _We were always on the run.And okay, yeah, he can teach me more than any public school could and I loved him with all my heart, so much so that I considered him my husband, but he could barely handle staying around humans three days of a week, if anyone tried to take me against my will, I know he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

"Penny for your thoughts, my beauty." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I hadn't heard him come in, but then when do I ever. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," I replied, "I should be used to it by now."

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" he asked

"Just thinking about us," I replied, trying not to worry him.

"Uh-oh," he said a smile on his face. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing. You haven't done anything wrong. I's just…I don't think this is the best way for me to live."  
"It's better than living with that so called mother back in Arizona. Leaving a seven year old alone for hours at a time, acting more like a child than a mother."

"But I have a father too. He must be worried about me. I could go live with him."

"You want to leave me?" He sounded so broken, so hopeless. I had never seen him look so weak.

"You know that's not true. You know what I'm feeling; that it hurts just to suggest this but one of us has to. What if we get caught and they try to force me away from you? What if I get hurt in the process? You wouldn't be able to control your anger. Someone could get hurt. You don't want that."

"So you'll do what? Just leave? What happens when someone asks you who took you?"

"I'd tell them that he always wore a mask around me and that I never heard his name. You'd be in the clear."

"So what would happen to us? Would we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

I wrapped my arms around him, then, holding him as to me as I could while he did the same.

"You know how much I love you. You're my savior, my world, my angel."

"I love you, Isabella. I can't lose you."

"My Heart and soul belong to you, nothing can change that, but I cannot live like this. I'm half in one world and half in another. I need to be in one world and right now that can't be your world. Please let me go. Let me live." Tears were streaming down my face as I clung to him, knowing this could be the last time he would ever hold me, but deep down inside I knew this was the right thing to do, for the both of us.

Slowly, I withdrew from the safety of his cold, yet somehow warm, embrace and went to the small suitcase that held both of our belongings. I knew I shouldn't bring much. For my plan to work I had to leave behind that made it look like my angel had actually cared. I changed into my baggy, "laundry day" clothes and grabbed the sketch book I have had since before our time together. My angel said that I drew better than most nine year olds; said that I had talent. Quickly, I wrote "my imaginary friend" underneath a portrait I had done of him so that anyone who saw it wouldn't think twice about him. Then, slowly, I removed the ring he got me as a symbol of our love and laid it on top of his favorite historical non-fiction book. I thought about taking off my half of our BFF necklaces (on the back of mine it has "my angel" inscribed on the back and "my beauty" inscribed on the back of his) but decided against it, instead tucking it under my shirt.

I was at the doorway before I took one final look at him. He was still sitting on the bed embracing the air where I used to be. I wanted so badly to run into those arms and tell him that I wasn't leaving but I knew I couldn't. Instead I just whispered goodbye and walked out the door.

_Chapter One_

Bella sat straight up in her bed, tears already rolling down her cheeks. Though he never left her thoughts, she hadn't had a dream involving her angel for three years. She could still remember his every feature, even though it had been seven years since she had last seen him. She wished, now, that she had known his name; calling him "my angel" every time she thought of him seemed soft of childish. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever thought of her; if he ever looked for her.

She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 2:30AM. Charlie wouldn't be up for another two hours but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So she decided to get ready for the day. She grabbed her toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She took two towels from the cupboard and placed them on the sink to let the steam from the shower warm them. Then she turned the shower on, stripped, and stepped into the shower. She let the hot water relax her muscles for a few minutes before she shampooed her hair, washed her body, and conditioned her hair. Then she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped her hair in one towel and her body in the other. She grabbed her toiletry bag and returned to her room.

She plugged her curler warmer and her blow dryer, unwrapped her hair and brushed through it, wrapped her hair around her curlers, and proceeded to blow dry it. Then she walked over to her closet and looked at her choices. Being the last weekend of summer break, she and her gal pals where going on a shopping spree and this was the first year they could drive themselves.

She decided on a simple light blue halter summer dress that reached just above her knees with a white short sleeved sweater and a pair of white flip flops. She then applied a light layer of make-up. Finally, she removed the curlers from her hair and gently brushed through it to make the curls soft.

She looked at the clock again and saw that only an hour had passed, so she decided to go downstairs and make breakfast and orange juice.

She took her apron off the hook and tied it around her small waist. Then she took out the ingredients for homemade pancakes, bacon, sausage, four saucepans, the oranges, and the juicer. She placed the sausage and bacon in their saucepans and turned the burners on to medium heat. Then she mixed the pancake ingredients together and turned another burner on medium-high heat. She, then, peeled the oranges she needed, put the rest away, and began Charlie's coffee. After cutting the oranges in half, she turned the sausage and bacon and poured the batter onto the hot saucepan. Then she turned on the final saucepan and began cooking four eggs sunny side up.

At exactly four thirty she had the sausage, bacon, and pancakes on plates and placed them on the table just as she heard the shower come on upstairs. She set the table for two and began oranges. She then placed the now full pitcher of juice and the coffee pot on the table.

She was just placing two eggs on each plate when Charlie came down the stairs.

"Smells good, Bells," as he took his place at the table. "What's the occasion?"

"There is none," she replied. "Had this dream last night and woke up at 2:30 this morning. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to start the day a bit early. Besides, how often am I up early enough to cook you a proper breakfast?" She went to the cupboard to get the maple syrup and placed it on the table as she took her seat. "Go easy on the sausage and bacon. I don't need you to have a heart attack."

"Now, Bells, you know I'm fit as a horse," he complained. "You have no reason to worry."

"Just the same, you could still have a heart attack if you have too many greasy foods," she reasoned. 'Besides, I'm your daughter, if I don't worry about you who will?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he took a sip from his coffee mug. The rest of the meal was silent and Charlie left as Bella began to clean up the kitchen.

By the time Bella had washed and put away the dishes, wiped the stovetop, counter, and table clean, and began a load of laundry it was already seven thirty. Lauren, Jessica, and Angela would be there in thirty minutes.

She went back up to her bedroom to finish getting ready. She took her white hair band off her vanity table and carefully placed it between her soft curls. She reapplied her lip gloss and switched from her black purse to her white one. Then she went back downstairs and moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer and put her apron back on its hook.

Just as she picked up her purse from the couch, there was a knock on the door.

_Five minutes early as always,_ she thought with a smile on her face. _Time_ _for a fun day off shopping and analyzing the latest gossip._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ang was driving, as she was the first to her license, Bella was in the front passenger seat, and Lauren and Jess were in the back.

"So, Bells," Lauren said from her seat behind Bella, "what have you heard about the new family in town?"

"You mean the Cullens?" Bella asked sounding uninterested.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I heard that four of the five kids are like together, together," Jessica commented. "Isn't that like illegal or something?"

"It's not like their actually related," Ang replied. "Dr. Cullen couldn't have children of her own so they adopted." Ang, or just A had volunteered at the hospital all summer so she had actually met the man.

"But still, A, they live together, it's gross," Jess replied.

"Well, all I know is they're rich" B began, "and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their blond daughter, Rosalie I think, all made it onto the cast of the town's nest year summer musical, Repo the Genetic Opera. The daughter got the role I wanted, Blind Mag. I got stuck with Shiloh."

"So let's not give them a warm welcome Monday at school. It'll give them a bad rep. if you don't like them, B. You are the Queen Bee after all," L suggested.

"Come on, guys," A said. "We don't even know them. They could be really nice."

"B is the best singer in town, and you know it, A," J said, "and one of them took her role. We have to fight back."

"It's fine, cuz," B said. "You don't have to be mean to them. Just only talk to one of them if they speak to you first. Then at lunch, I'll do all the talkin'."

"You mean bitchin'," L said.

"Hey now. Becca didn't choose me to run this school for nothing."

"Everyone knows you could have taken the reins from Becca with barely any fight. She let way too many kids into the group."

"Now, J, we can't talk about her like that. She had enough brains not to choose someone over B, after all."

"Back to subject," B ordered. "We won't crush on any of the guys, especially not the single one. That shouldn't be much of a problem since you three already have boyfriends. Once we have made our feeling toward them clear, when speaking of the blond daughter we'll call her by her character's name, only instead of Blind Mag, we'll call her Blind Hag. Remember; don't be too rude to their face. Speak to them when they speak to you but don't make it a long conversation. Got it?"

A, L, and J all nodded as A turned into Seattle Mall's parking lot. Bella was relieved to be off the subject of the Cullens. She didn't want to be mean but she had a reputation to keep. Since she came to Forks, everyone knew that she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of what she wanted, as the whole town – including her own father – kept her away from the man she wanted. No one wanted to be on her bad side and that was something the Cullens needed to learn.

* * *

"Now, guys, remember, we only have an hour to shop before Monica open's her doors to the general public. The clothes must be run by me and the theme this year classy, seductive not trashy. So absolutely no short skirts this year. We want to be Femme Fatals," B did this every year, picked a theme for the Forks fashion trend. This year was to get the boys to do whatever they wanted. "As always, I came here last weekend and put the clothes I wanted on hold. Now go; you need at least fourteen new outfits each. Silk or cotton blouses only, and don't get too low of a neck line."

As the others went to find their clothes, A and B went to the counter.

"Monica," Bella said to the woman behind the counter.

"Isabella, darling," Monica said smiling. Is it already that time? My, my, how are the girls doing?"

"Don't know yet," B replied. "I just sent them off. Can you go get the clothes the clothes I put on hold for Ang and myself?"

"Yes, of course, it'll just take a minute." And with that, Monica went into the back to retrieve the clothes.

"Thanks again for this B," A said. "You pick out and pay for my clothes every year. I don't know how to repay you."

"There's no need, A," Bella replied. "We're cousins and you're part of this group. You need the clothes to prove it."

"Here you are," Monica said as she came out with the clothes. "A. Webber and I. Swan."

Thanks, Monica," B told the shop owner then turned back to A. "Now go try these on while I pay for mine. But hurry, we don't want J and L to know I pay for you every year."

* * *

By the time J and L returned, arms full of clothes, B and A had their clothes purchased.

"These are perfect, J," Bella said. "Go pay. L, that blouse is to low cut, go find another. You have ten minutes."

They both nodded and went their ways. When L returned, B looked at the new blouse in question, approved, and sent her to the register.

Once all the items were purchased the girls left the mall and began the trip home.

L and J were talking about how Tyler and Mike were going to be putty in their hands this year; A was concentrating on driving so as to excuse herself from any conversation that may end up on her and Ben, which left B alone with her thoughts, which she didn't like.

All day Bella had kept her mind busy; trying not to think of her dream. But just like her angel, it never left her mind completely; staying back until she allowed it to come forward but she wanted to be alone for that.

Only Ang knew she was "kidnapped" when she was seven, and she wanted to keep it that way. The less she people told the less people she'd have to lie about it.

The truth was that she wanted to go with her angel. He was the one who watched over her when her mother would her, a child, alone so she could go out on a date. He was the one who cared for her. She had been safer with him. But she had to leave him, for his own safety.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. The only one to notice was A. She often saw simple tears rolling down her cousin's cheeks when B thought no one was looking. A wondered what brought these tears out of her otherwise fierce cousin, but she never had the nerve to ask, so she just kept driving towards Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella stood in front of her closet trying to pick out the best outfit for the first day back to school; after all she had standards to meet.

The first day back meant the "fearsome four" were to set the trend for the year. She being the Queen Bee had to look the best.

She decided on a simple navy blue silk button up blouse tucked into a great, waist high, knee length, pin stripe skirt with simple pearl jewelry (keeping her special necklace tucked under her blouse) and navy blue pumps. Then she straightened her hair, put on some make up, and went downstairs to eat a granola bar.

By the time A pulled into her drive way, all B had to grab were her grey sweater and purse.

**

* * *

**

The first day went as per usual. They had homeroom to hand out the students first semester schedules and B seemed pleased with hers:

1st: Adv. Phy. Geology – Mr. Banner

2nd: Phy. Education – Mr. Henry

3rd: Geometry – Ms. Ross

4th: Adv. English 10 – Mr. Connor

Lunch

5th: Mix Show Choir – Mrs. Lee

6th: Adv. History II – Mrs. Wyatt

7th: Year Three Art – Hannah Lloyd

She began her day with the teacher she loved to annoy and ended the day with the class she had skipped ahead a year in; ending the day with a smile on her face.

B made her way to the science building, hoping for the day to move quickly and with few problems; she wanted to save the scene for lunch.

**

* * *

**

The fearsome for met up at B's locker before lunch.

"Remember the plan, girls," B warned them. "I'm to do all the talking." Then she turned and walked to the cafeteria doors, pausing a moment to allow the girls to get into formation. The she pushed the doors open and the room went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The fearsome four stood just inside the doorway for a moment, letting the rest of the student body soak in this year's trend. The room was still quiet, most knowing to remain silent until the group began to move again or there'd be hell to pay.

B quickly scanned the room for unfamiliar faces. She found them almost immediately, sitting alone on the corner table, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

She studied them for a bit longer, trying to identify each one of them. Only instead of five, there was only four. _One skipped their first day of school. How tragic, _she thought, _it is to miss one's first day at a new school._

She found Rosalie first, her blond hair cascading down her back. Beside her was one of the guys. He was huge, as in body builder huge, and had short curly brown hair. Beside him was this small girl with short black hair that was spiked in every direction. She reminded B of a pixie. _She must be Alice._

B's focus moved onto the next male, and was shocked. It was her angel. From the blond curls, to his perfect amount of muscles.

Suddenly, he looked up, his eyes searching before they landed on her. _He can feel all the emotions in this room, you idiot,_ she scolded herself.

"B?" J whispered in her ear. "We gonna do this or what?"

"Of course," Bella said as her angel looked away; giving her no sign of him recognizing her. "Why wouldn't we?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is really short, and so was chapter three, and I'm sorry. However, chapter five is a bit longer and I am about to start typing that one up. And hey it's two chapters in less than an hour, you can't be too mad at me for that treat. I would like to make a shout out to my constant reviewer sinblackrose as reviewing more than once keep me going. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Whispers went around the room as the fearsome four walked seemingly calmly to the corner table where the Cullens sat. As they reached the table, they could still hear, "They **never** welcome newcomers," being whispered around the room.

B cleared her throat to announce their presence, though she knew at least one of them knew they were coming.

The Cullens looked up when Bella cleared her throat.

"Hi," B began, acting cheerful. "I'm Bella. Maybe you've heard of me, maybe be you haven't. Here's a clue for you. I run this school. You don't want to get on my bad side because it will be the end of you. What I don't like, no one likes and I can make the next two to three years here torture for you got it?

"Unfortunately, one of you has already gotten on my bad side. Rosalie, that's it, isn't it? You stole **my** part in the town's summer musical. I **always** get the part I want. I'm the best this town has ever seen. So congrats on stealing the part of Blind Mag from me, I hope you enjoy being a Blind Hag."

Rosalie stood up seemingly annoyed.

"Excuse me," she said, "but who gave you the right to talk to anyone like that?"

"This school will back me before they ever will you. I was chosen by the previous Queen Bee. I was her back bone. Everyone knows it. So you might want to back off before you get yourself into deeper shit with me, Blind Hag."

"And you might want to stop threatening my family," a voice came from behind B. She slowly turned taking in addition to the conversation. He was taller than she. He has bronze hair in a messy disarray **(A/N: Think Chase Crawford _not _Robert Pattinson)**. He wasn't built like the big one or her angel but was lean. But what surprised her were his eyes, though she didn't show it. They were the blackest she ever seen and were filled with anger and something she couldn't quite place.

"You must be the fifth one," she said sounding unaffected.

"If you mean Edward by that, then that's me," his voice sounded only angry; something that made B want to laugh.

"I didn't ask for a name. I made a statement. Maybe someday your teeny, tiny, little brain will be able to tell the difference."

"You really don't want to get me angry."

"Like you scare me. L, J, there's your boys. Ben's with them, Ang. Let's go before the teachers show. Don't mess with us cause you'll get buried if you do."

Bella turned, hooked her arm in her Cousins, and walked away, the whole time she could feel her angel's eyes on her.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not mush longer but we are coming up on the longest chapter I have written for this story yet so hold out a few chapters for that, okay? Soon we'll see what Jasper is thinking too and I think that's in either chapter six or seven. Plus there is another confrontation scene between Bella and Rose in chapter ten and the entrance of Esme and Carlisle in that chapter as well so please just hold on and we'll get through this. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After lunch, Bella alone went to mixed Show Choir, her group all being in Girls Show Choir. B preferred it this way. She loved being in Mixed Show Choir. She always poured her soul into her arts classes and therefore she was the best.

When she arrived at the music room, instead of standing in line like everyone else, Bella went straight to the first soprano chair, placed her stuff beside it and went to Mrs. Lee's desk. The choir director was waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lee," B smiled at her second favorite teacher. "Anyone new to the class, other than freshman?"

"Well, in girls Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen both sopranos and in mixed I'm Jasper Hale and Emmett and Edward Cullen."

"Who got first soprano in girls?" B asked hoping for Jessica or Lauren to have gotten it like last year.

"Miss Hale did-"

"You mean the Blind Hag beat my girls?" Bella interrupted Mrs. Lee

"That's not her name and you know it, Bella," her teacher said sternly. "You also know that I have to give that spot to the best soprano. However, I don't think you need to worry about giving up the role of Kiara to her. I think she would make a great Zira and I've asked your cousin to play Nala."

"And the other roles?"

"And the other roles?"

"Have not been filled. I'll need a bass for Kovu and a tenor for Simba."

"And I'm?"

"Still first soprano here, yes. Will you assign the guys their seats so we can be started by tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mrs. Lee. And I promise to try not to play favorites."

"Thank you, Bella. Use your ear, not your brain. Oh, and before I forget, here's your script to the musical and don't forget we have rehearsal for Repo tonight, everyone is to be there."

"I'm not likely to forget. I've only been tried for this musical for almost two years. And I still don't get the part I wanted."

"Yes, well, you are more like Shiloh, Bella, and all you need to do is memorize the lines."

"I know, but Shiloh, though a big role won't make me a better actress."

"You won't get all the roles you want. You have to take what you can get and learn to deal with it. Now, let's get class started so we can discuss the musical."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. next chapter starts with Bella's thoughts but then switches to Jasper's. Hopefully I'll have it up to night, but if not, tomorrow it will be up. Four to five chapters in one day is good, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Next," Bella said not looking up from the class roster Mrs. Lee gave to her. "Name?"

"Jasper Hale, ma'am," it was his voice, of that she was sure, but his eyes were no longer blood red, they were now a butterscotch gold and she knew Rosalie wasn't his actual twin, he never had a sister, just two brothers, who were long since dead.

"Do I look old enough to be a ma'am?" B asked irritated as she looked back down at the roster to but a check mark by his name. "Please sing _O Come, All Ye Faithful_, to the best of your ability, with me."

"With you?" he asked. B looked up and answered him quickly and sternly looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, with me. I will sing the first few lines with you until I know you have found your pitch. Then you'll continue until I stop you. Have a problem with that, Mr. Hale?"

"No, Miss Swan," he answered, swiftly.

"Good, now let's get started."

_O come, all ye faithful,_

_Joyful and triumphant._

_O come, ye, o come, ye_

_To Bethlehem,_

_Come and behold him_

_Born the King of angels._

The class fell silent as the two sang the well known Christmas tune. Their voices seemed to match each other; blending in perfect harmony.

Bella had forgotten the perfection of his voice; her memory not doing it justice.

* * *

The two seemed to have forgotten they were in a classroom; it was like they were in their own world where they didn't have to pretend. Didn't have to pretend they were something they weren't; didn't have to pretend that they were strangers; didn't have to pretend that they weren't once in love with each other.

It took all Jasper had to not take her into his arms. He knew no good would come of it. He had had the shock of his, well, existence when he had looked up and saw her looking at him, her shock even stronger than his. How he had hoped that she and her group weren't coming to make trouble for him and his family. How had he hoped she wouldn't figure out that he had moved on, but still clung to the memory of her. How he had hoped she hadn't moved on; that she hadn't forgotten him.

He had to sit there as she warned his family not to get on her bad side; as she fought through the hurt of having to mean to those who obviously meant a lot to him. He felt her fear as Edward had counter-threatened her, though she never showed it. She stood her ground when most would have run for their lives. He could only guess that somewhere, deep down, she knew that, if Edward had made a move, he would have been there in an instant to protect her. He knew he would have, no matter what the costs.

* * *

"Well," Mrs. Lee said, removing Bella and Jasper from there trance. "It looks like Mr. Hale will be our first bass and the role of Kovu in this year's musical. Congratulations, Jasper. Please take your seat and see me after class to get your script. Bella you have five minutes to seat the Cullens and only two seats to fill, get going please."

"Yes, Ms. Lee," Bella and Jasper said at the same time.

"Edward and Emmett Cullen?" neither spoke up, having both agreed not to speak to her. "Very well, don't talk to me. If you would, however, both begin to sing the song that Mr. Hale and I just sang, I can place you into the proper seats with no harm done. Please begin."

"And so they did. It only took ten seconds of listening to figure where each belonged.

"Emmett, second chair bass; Edward, first chair tenor." She wrote down where she placed them, and then wrote down her suggestions as to who they should play in the musical, handed the rooster to Ms. Lee, and went to her seat.

"The musical this year," Ms. Lee explained, "will be a combination of The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. The roles of Nala, Zira, Kiara, and Kovu have been filled. Bella Swan will play Kiara, Angela Webber has been chosen to play Nala, Zira will be played by Rosalie Hale, and as you already know, Jasper Hale has gotten the role of Kovu.

"Bella has suggested Emmett Cullen to play Mufasa and his brother, Edward for the role of Simba base on, I would assume, voice alone. However, thou I trust Bell's ear when it comes to roles, I will be holding auditions for these roles, as well as the roles of Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, and Sarabi on Friday.

"As for class roles, I don't have many. You must be in your seats when the bell rings; show respect for others and their properties; and, above all else, what goes on outside of this classroom,** stays** outside of this classroom. As a choir, you are a team, a family; you must act like one, understood?"

Everyone nodded as the bell rang. Bella took her time gathering her things, knowing Mrs. Wyatt wouldn't mind her being late because most kids were late to class on the first day back.

Her mind was still reeling from the fact that her angel was at her school and, if her information was correct, was now dating the girl she assumed to be Alice Cullen.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Bella hadn't realized there was still another person in the room, especially Jasper.

"Probably, but Ms. Wyatt won't mind, it's the first day after all," she replied with a small smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Don't you hate me too?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of how I treated your sister and brother."

"Rosalie is a bitch to almost everyone and Edward needed someone to stand up to him when he's angry, it was good for them. Where did you learn to stand up for yourself like that?"

By now they were outside sitting at the picnic tables; the sun hiding behind the clouds, though, luckily, no rain.

"I learned at a very young age that to survive in the world, you must have backbone and that means standing up for yourself. If that sometimes qualifies me as a bitch, then so be it."

"What do you mean 'I learned at a very young age,'?"

Bella was stumped. She knew he knew what she was talking about and yet here he was asking her about it._ Maybe he thinks I've forgotten him,_ she thought, _I guess could play along._

"My mother was neglectful. Caring more about finding a new husband than taking care of me. At three years old, she would leave me home alone for an hour at a time. At four, she'd leave for two hours. Age five, three hours at a time; six four to five hours; by seven, I was left alone for however long her date could keep her interested, sometimes the whole night," Bella sighed. She wanted to add that she was never truly alone, that her angel looked after her; kept her safe. She wanted to let him know that she remembered him; that she remembered their love. "Not many people know this – in fact it's safe to say that other than my dad, Angela, my Uncle Henry, and his wife, my Aunt Helen no one in this town knows – but at seven I was kidnapped. But what no one knows is that it wasn't really a kidnapping. I wanted to go with him. He took care of me; he was my savior, my angel. I left him because it was not only for my best interest but his as well. I left because I loved him. I still love him to this day. I was with him for two years. Then I was placed with my dad, Charlie, because it was discovered I had been left alone foe more than ten hours."

"Did they ever catch him, the kidnapper?"

"I'm guessing not. Charlie would have told me if they had."

"Do you ever miss him?"

"Every day. But I better go, Ms. Wyatt is probably wondering where I am." Bella then left to into her spare clothes from her locker. She'd need a good excuse for being this late.

* * *

Jasper couldn't believe it. She remembered him. After seven years she still remembered him and on top of it all she missed him. The world couldn't be a better place.

Then reality hit. Edward had probably been listening to the whole conversation through his mind the entire time which meant that he probably knew his deepest secret and Alice probably saw the whole conversation and his elated reaction.

Alice. She had found him a year after Bella had left him. She loved him. She had gotten him out of the depression Bella had left him in._ But Bella left to protect me. She left because she loved - loves – me._

Never had he cursed being a vampire so much. Never had he hated becoming Alice's mate with such intensity. _She never knew,_ he thought incase Edward was listening. _She knew I was different but she never knew the secret, leave her alone, please._

Then the bell rang and he decided to head to Third Year Art. Not knowing Bella was on her way there herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jasper walked to a seat not really seeing his surroundings. The rest of the class went silent, not that he noticed. He didn't care; he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for once. He hadn't allowed himself to think of Bella in six years.

* * *

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Jasper was sitting in front of her easel that everyone knew was her's.

The classroom was silent. Everyone knew she never allowed anyone near her easel. No one was allowed to see her work until it was finished. She was the best artist in the school; no one had seen a talent like Bella's in years. According to what people say, not since her mother.

She knew her classmates were expecting her to make a scene. Too bad she was in the mood to disappoint.

She walked slowly to easel and turned it so that no one could see her work.

"Hello, Jasper," she said quietly so no one but Jasper could hear her.

* * *

The voice startled him. He hadn't expected to have another class with her. He didn't know what to call her. He had always called her Isabella or my beauty but now she went by Bella, a name that suited her well. But he wanted her to know that he remembered her too; that he would never forget her.

"Hello, Isabella," he said. He knew she knew what he was trying to do; felt her recognition.

"Now, Jasper," she said in a voice of warning. "I won't go off on you because you didn't know but I rarely allow anyone to call me Isabella, ever. I go by Bella and nothing else." She paused then added in a whisper, "At least not in public."

Then the class started. The teacher assigned a project that revolved around their favorite childhood memory.

* * *

By the end of the day, rumors that the Queen Bee had set her eyes on Jasper Hale were circulating like wildfire. Jessica was less than pleased.

One of B' attributes was that she never showed interest in any of the boys in their area. It made her look unattainable and kept her bitch status high.

* * *

Bella, Lauren, and Angela were all sitting on A's car's hood handing out invitations to the annual Swan Back to School Barbeque at the only park in Forks.

"Are you seriously considering inviting the Cullen's?" Lauren asked of Bella when she saw an invite with their family name on it.

"Yes," B replied firmly. "You know how Charlie gets when I don't invite the whole town. And their new in town which would only make it that much worse. We'll wait for J then we'll deliver the invitation and walk away. If they don't come then at least Charlie won't yell at me for it. Look there's J now, let's just get this over with and I'll deliver the rest during lunch tomorrow like usual. I need to get to rehearsal early to practice Genetic Emancipation."

J joined them a moment later, whispering the new rumor that was circulating to Lauren as they made their way to where Edward and Emmett Cullen waited on their siblings. A pulled their invitation from the box and gave it to Bella who gave it to Edward.

"What's this?" he asked just looking at the envelope.

"It's an invitation to the barbeque my father and I hold at the park each year. We invite everyone so don't be surprised." She shoved the invitation into his hand and left. "A, if you could put the rest of those in my locker it would be much appreciated. Ciao ladies." And with that she went to the school auditorium.

* * *

A powerful voice drew him into the auditorium before Rosalie came for rehearsal. He slipped in quietly without her noticing. Jasper still couldn't believe it was her; that he, and his new family, stumbled upon the one girl his heart had yearned for, for seven years.

Her voice enveloped him completely as she played the piano part of the song she was singing.

_"Oh, I have hated and loved you,_

_I have hidden behind you,_

_But I finally see."_

Her voice never missed a note and again he was amazed at her seemingly endless amount of talent – as she had nine years ago.

_"You, I mistaken for destiny, _

_But the truth is my legacy,_

_Is not up to my genes._

_True, though the imprint is deep in me,_

_It will always be up to me._

_Up to me._

_Oh, oh, oh, free at last._

_Oh, oh, oh, free at last."_

The song ended, her fingers stilling on the piano and she turned on the bench finally taking a notice to his presence.

"Will I ever hear you enter a room?" she asked a serious tone in her voice but a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Bella sat on the piano bench in the auditorium about twenty minutes early to rehearsal. She rested her fingers on the keys and begun playing a song from the musical by memory, singing as she played.

_"Years, it's been so many years,_

_Resenting the years,_

_And my heredity._

_Oh, I have hated and loved you,_

_I have hidden behind you,_

_But I finally see."_

She felt a set of eyes on her back, alerting her to another presence in the room, but it had no affect on her, as the whole town knew of her voice.

_"You, I mistaken for destiny, _

_But the truth is my legacy,_

_Is not up to my genes._

_True, though the imprint is deep in me,_

_It will always be up to me._

_Up to me._

_Oh, oh, oh, free at last._

_Oh, oh, oh, free at last."_

Her fingers stilled as she played the last notes and decided to face her audience. She internally laughed when she saw her angel, Jasper, staring at her with an amazed looked on his face.

"Will I ever hear you enter a room?" she asked, meaning to be completely serious but even she could feel the twinkle in her eyes.

"You were amazing, Isabella," he said, ignoring the question. You seem to have become even more talented with age; even more beautiful. Is there anything you're not great at?"

"Sports," she said the joke evident in her voice. "I suck at sports. Charlie was really disappointed when we discovered this."

"Is Charlie a good father?" She could hear the worry laced in his voice. She hopped off the stage and walked gracefully toward him.

"Yes, my angel, Charlie is a good father," she answered, carefully bringing her hand up and touched his cheek. "A great improvement on Renee. He gives me everything I could ever want; well, except you."

Then, you're happy?" He had so many questions to ask her and so little time.

"I guess you could say that," she said as a small smile formed on her face. 'For months after I came here I wasn't though. People wrote it off as a child missing its mother, but, really, I was missing you. I was so angry; angry that people couldn't let me live and grow with you; that Charlie cared enough to keep the search going for me. Charlie tried everything he could to help me. He put me in therapy; paid for Renee to come visit, bought me any and everything a little girl could ever want, but I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even him.

"It wasn't until my cousin, Angela, moved here with my aunt and uncle about a month after the new school year started that I opened up. I balled my eyes out for two hours but still didn't say much about the two years I was 'missing.' I still don't. I just say I don' really remember and the people who know about it leave me alone." A stray tear rolled down her cheek and Jasper wiped it away.

"I wish I could have prevented that pain, my beauty," he whispered to her, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"I had to go through it," she whispered back. I wouldn't be this strong today if I hadn't."

"Am I interrupting something?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper went stock still as Bella removed herself from his arms.

"Your brother was just trying to comfort me, Blind Hag," Bella Replied, hiding her shock well. "You know, showing compassion, something you're obviously incapable of doing."

Rosalie was in front of Bella in less than a heartbeat, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her effortlessly off the ground.

"Listen, bitch. I heard almost every word you uttered to my very married brother. Like the fact that you met him before his time with us. I could easily kill you, in fact I should. You know too much."

Rose's threat snapped Jasper back to reality just as his beauty answered his supposed twin's threat.

'Like I'm afraid of you," she replied just as Rose's hand began to tighten around her throat.

Jasper had Bella out of her grasp and behind him in an instant as he crouched down into his battle crouch.

"I won't let you hurt her, Rose," he growled toward her. "I can't."

"You'd choose her over your family; over your mate?" Rose questioned.

"I'd die for her," he answered simply.

Bella could sense the fight coming on and reached out, touching the back of Jasper's shoulder. He stood up straight at her soft touch but she could tell he was still waiting for his 'sister' to make one wrong move.

"Angel, no," she ordered soft but stern. "She's your family and she's right about one thing. You shouldn't choose me over your family, not ever."

"I won't let anyone hurt you Isabella."

"I don't think she would have killed me. She'd be the first suspect after all. She was just warning me."

"Oh, wow, the bitch has a brain," Rose snipped, earning her a glare from her brother.

"I don't care," Jasper answered Bella. "I can't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't always be there. You have to let me live."

Those words again. She used those words again. His face contoured in pain as his mind went back to when she had left him.

"What did you do to him?" Rose hissed at Bella.

"I used the same words I used to get him to let me leave him seven years ago," she whispered. "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have used those words."

The door opened and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen entered the auditorium.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the rest of the cast should be here any second. We didn't hear much," Dr. Cullen said in a rush.

"You must be Isabella," Mrs. Cullen smiled over at Bella.

"Bella, actually, but yeah, that's me," Bella replied before turning back to Jasper. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. "Just painful memories."

"I am so sorry."

"I know. It's okay. Really." He nodded touching her arm gently. "I should be going before the rest of the cast shows up. Try not to let her kill you."

"I am sure your 'parents' won't let her," she laughed, relief flooding through her just as Jasper exited the back stage door.

* * *

"Seeing as there is obvious tension between Miss Hale and yourself, why don't we practice _I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much_ and _Infected_ today, Bella?" Mrs. Lee asked of the fifteen year old before her.

"I'd hardly let tension get in the way of rehearsal, Ms. Lee," B replied. "But it's your call."

"Then let's get started,' the teacher responded. "We'll work on Blind Mag's final song afterwards. Dr. Cullen, Bella, are you ready?"

They both nodded, Bella following the man that will be playing her father in the musical onto the stage. They got into position and Bella waited on her queue from Mrs. Lee before she started singing.

_"Dad, be still._

_There is nothing you need say._

_It can wait."_

**_"Shi, your mother's calling me."_**

_"Sometimes I wanted to cry_

_When the people on TV were not quite the way we were  
Somehow I guess I just knew.  
But I didn't know I'd love you so much  
I didn't know I'd love you so much  
I didn't know I'd love you so much  
But I do."_

**_"Sometimes I'd stay up all night  
Wishing to God that I was the one who died.  
Sometimes it's not enough time.  
But I didn't know I'd love you so much  
I didn't know I'd love you so much  
I didn't know I'd love you so much  
But I do."_**

_"Didn't know I'd love you so much."_

**_"Didn't know I'd love you so much."_**

**_"I didn't know I'd love you so much _**

**_But I do."_**

**_"Shilo, go."_**

_"Dad I will not leave you here_

_You will live."_

**_"But you've already saved me dear_**

**_Go and change the world for me."_**

**_"We will always have each other _**

**_In our time of need_**

_Daddy you're the world to me_

**_Shilo you're the world to me."_**

Their voices harmonized as the characters' should. Dr. Cullen left the stage and Bella stood and the opening for _Infected_ began and again her voice filled the auditorium, mesmerizing all in attendance, including Rosalie.

_"I'm...infected  
I'm infected  
by your genetics  
Shilo, I'm the doctor  
Shilo, I'm your father  
Oh, Shilo, that was close!  
Take your medicine  
I'm infected by your genetics  
Shilo, you're my patient  
Shilo, be more patient  
You have limitations, don't go chasing flies  
I must be protective  
You cannot be reckless  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
And I don't think that I can be fixed  
No, I don't think that I can be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?  
It's this blood condition  
Damn this blood condition!_

_Mother can you hear me?  
Thanks for the disease!  
Now I am sequestered  
Part of the collection  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
How much of its genetics?  
How much of it is fate?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?  
He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the culprit?  
Can I stop it, or am I a slave?  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
What hope has a girl who is sick?  
My dream of a life past this fence  
It really makes no difference  
'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?  
Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside  
Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside"_

Everyone seemed to be shocked at how perfectly her voice handled the song. No one moved an inch.

"I take then I'm done for the day?" Bella asked. "Cause really all I need to do is learn my lines and since we're working on the songs this week, I should really get home and start dinner for Charlie."

Mrs. Lee was the first to snap back into focus.

"Of course, Bella," she replied. "I just needed to make sure you and Dr. Cullen could harmonize well enough together."

"I can harmonize with anyone who has a decent voice, Ms. Lee," she quipped as she gathered her belongings. "You know that."

"Fine," the teacher replied. "I needed you here to meet your cast mates."

"Well been there, done that. See ya all at the barbeque this weekend." And with that B left the building and walked right to A's waiting car.


	10. Chapter 10

By lunch the next day, the whole school was buzzing about their Queen Bee's eyes being set on one Jasper Hale. Most blew it over as another way to make the Cullen's angry, go after one of them, one who is taken, and alienate the others. To her group, this made perfect sense. But to her cousin, it made no sense.

Angela knew her cousin better than anyone. She knew that Bella would never show interest in anyone with such vindictive reasoning. Ever since they had known each other she had talked about her "perfect man." A had always thought that her cousin's expectations were a little high, impossible really; no one had red eyes, right? But she'd always write it off as childhood imagination.

But when B made her way to her car the previous afternoon, she saw the first genuine smile Bella had ever smiled; one that reached her eyes and made them sparkle, a sparkle that had been absent for the seven years they had known each other. So she knew it was something more and it didn't bother her. She was more than ready for others to see the soft side that only her father, mother, Uncle Charlie, and she saw.

What A didn't expect was to see a giddy B skip to their table after the girl in question finished handing out the BBQ invitations.

"I just got a call from my mom's half brother, Aro, the one I stayed with the summer before last," she began, "and he and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, along with a few of their coworkers are coming this weekend. Apparently, they're in the area on business from their home in Italy. I cannot wait for y'all to meet them. They love to spoil me and I get to go work with them the year after we graduate. Nothing could ruin this for me."

"B, aren't you going to sit and discuss the rumor going around about?" J asked.

"Rumors can be deflated in a matter of seconds, besides Jasper has a girlfriend, and she has nothing to worry about. I don't make it a habit to steal guys from their girlfriends. Add that to the fact that his twin is the Blind Hag and he's not my type. The only reason I was nice to him was because he seemed unaffected by what I said to his brother and sister, in fact I believe he said that it was about time someone put those two in their places."

"So there's nothing going on there, Bells?" A asked sure of what she had witnessed in her cousin yesterday.

"Ang, you know you'd be the first to know if there were. Anyways, I'm going to the auditorium to practice some songs for the school musical; I'm just too excited to eat. See y'all later." And with that she left the cafeteria.

Jasper couldn't believe his ears. His Bella knew the Volturi Guard and called them family? His "siblings" were all trying to think of a way to get rid of her without bringing attention on them.

"We can't do it before the weekend," Alice began using her sight to her advantage, "or after the weekend. I see no opening. Aro is indeed a member of her family tree and is very protective of her. He'll leave I member of the guard behind to protect her as soon as he sees us. And she'll tell him about us if we don't show up this weekend and he'll leave two guards then. They seem very close."

"It's obvious she knows what we are. Why don't they kill or turn her?" Rose was right normally that was what they did. Jasper listened to his family and "mate" but kept his eyes trained on Bella up until the left the cafeteria after lying through her teeth to her friends. But then her voice ran to them all as clear as if she was right next to them.

"Cullens, I know you can hear me. You should also know that if anything were to mysteriously happen to me, my uncle would send his guard down on your coven before you had the chance to run. There is nothing you can do to me that they won't hear about and, as the last descendent of Aro's nephew, there is nothing they won't do to protect me. Oh, and Alice, there is always a way around your gifts, I should know, I can do it anytime I want. Now stop listening in on my private conversations cause no one likes to have their privacy taken away. There is nothing anyone can do about my past or my feeling, what we can do is leave them in the past. I am sorry my sweet angel, but you need to stop talking to me. It's safer for us both that way. In two years, I'll be dead to the humans and one of you, what the Volturi will call their princess and no one will stop my destiny. My tirade on Rosalie cannot end, it would be suspicious and for that I am sorry. I had no idea that you were like my uncle and when the time came to confront you it was too late to pull out, I would have been de-thorned in a heartbeat and someone else would come down on you. It was the only believable way to keep the secret."

Her heart broke with each word; Jasper could feel that, just as easily as he could feel his breaking.

"Jasper, don't go after her," Alice warned him. "She'll just end up hurting you more."

"I'm sorry, Alice," he replied. "I can't give up on here, I won't."

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO,

Alice


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

B had just made it to the parking lot when Jasper caught up to her.

"Isabella why are you doing this?" he asked gently grabbing her arm and turned her toward him.

"Why aren't you?" she asked him back. "Why am I always the one to let you go? Jasper, my angel, you are _married_. I won't be the cause of your marriage failing; I don't have the right to be. I gave you up seven years ago; you had every right to move on."

"But I didn't, not truly. I never stopped loving you."

"Why are you doing this to me? I won't start a conflict between our families. Uncle Aro would have you killed for telling me these things. Our feelings don't matter. Jasper…" She paused not really wanting to tell him this. She knew it would only hurt him more which would cause her more pain as well and she didn't know how much more either of them could take. "Jasper I'm betrothed. He's strong and slightly more protective of me than even Caius and Marcus, though Aro is greatly more protective. He's killed your kind for just looking at me. But I agreed to marry him. It may very well break me in doing so but I can't back out of the arrangements. Aro picked him specifically for me. I'm so sorry."

She hated that she'd hurt him again. It seemed like that was all she could ever do. It broke her heart to see unshedable tears glaze his eyes, but there was nothing she could do.

"We could run. You're old enough now to be a believable runaway. We'd go somewhere and-"

"They'd send Dimitri after us. We would never escape. He'd track us down in a matter of weeks with Jane, Alec, or both on his heels. They'd kill you in front of me then keep me within their sights at all time. I couldn't live through that. I won't let you die for me. Not ever. Don't come to the BBQ. Aro said the man I'm betrothed to cannot wait to see me, hinting that he will be there. I don't want to cause you more pain; it would kill me to do so. This has to be goodbye."

Jasper still refused to let go of her instead pulling her to him and kissed her with all he had. He had to convince her to somehow get out of her engagement. The thought of her in another's arms destroyed his still heart. He wouldn't, couldn't, lose her again, not matter what the costs.

Bella tried to pull away but try as she might he wouldn't let go. It was obvious what he was trying to convey to her; the message was load and clear, he wasn't going to let her go again; he wasn't going to let anyone take her away again.

When he pulled away to allow her to catch her breath he looked her straight in the eyes making sure she could not look away.

"I will never lose you again; I would not survive it." Though his words tore at her heart, they also stirred an anger in her that could not be diminished.

"You never lost me. My love for you never wavered. I was here wishing you'd come to me every day but you never did. You knew my father lived in Washington, you knew his name and mine. How many Chief Swans could this dull state have, Jasper?" She couldn't control her voice in the slightest. It would rise until she was almost yelling at Jasper then diminish to a silent whisper. "I was the one who lost you. I couldn't speak about you or write about you or I'd have to answer so many unwanted questions. The only person I did tell about you was my cousin but only because she asked me to describe my perfect man. I had to hide your existence from everyone I knew. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't look for you, I was so young and I couldn't risk it. Yesterday, when I saw you in the cafeteria was the first time I have felt truly happy since I left you seven years ago and that was only for the briefest moments. In so many ways I am still that innocent girl that loves you so dearly but my life has forced me to keep her hidden. But she has always been here; it's just her future that has changed so much."

Jasper wanted to say something but no words came to him. He'd lived over a hundred years, knew probably over 1000 words but none could describe how he ached at the sound of her pain.

Bella finally freed herself from his grasp and walked away heading toward the car her father had surprised her with that morning tears silently running down her face as she left without caring that school was still very much in session.


End file.
